


Dueling not allowed

by Skyresh



Series: Dueling not allowed - verse [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College, Fluff, Gen, I Don't Even Know, M/M, One Shot, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-14 00:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5722123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyresh/pseuds/Skyresh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Laurens meets his fellow freshman Alexander Hamilton for the first time at the uni library, and learns that a) you should never mess with one Angelica Schuyler and b) that Alexander must really hate a certain Aaron Burr, sir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dueling not allowed

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this is just a really short one-shot, hope you enjoy!  
> Sorry for any strange vocabulary choices, English is not my first language. Criticism / reviews welcome :)  
> I might add some more chapters / stories if I've got the time ... We'll see!

“For the third time, Alexander, if you want to challenge another student, yet one a year above you to a duel – and you’re about two hundred years late for that, sorry – please don’t do it in my library!” Angelica Schuyler’s voice drowned out any opposition, and the few people left in that section suddenly went quiet. She was standing in a rather secluded spot, so John couldn’t exactly see whom she was talking to, but he surely didn’t know this Alexander. Looking up from his course material, John tried to remain inconspicuous. If the oldest Schuyler sister turned her head, she would see him staring at her – something he certainly did not want her to see, considering that the fourth week of freshman year was barely over for him.  
  
Angelica Schuyler didn’t run the library. She was rather seen as the guardian of its integrity, preserving the general peace, that much he had gathered. In freshman week, she was the one who had guided his group around campus, and as far as he could tell, she unofficially ran a few things here. From the chair he was sitting in, her conversation partner was obscured by a bookshelf containing works about social rights history. His thoughts were interrupted by what he assumed to be Alexander’s voice. “I’m sorry that I walked in on you looking for reading material, but I wasn’t even discussing things in the library – Burr just decided it would be fun calling me when he knew I was in a place I couldn’t talk loudly. And you know I’m not a person to stop interesting discussions from happening-“ A quiet chuckle escaped John.  
  
Presumably Angelica had taken now Alex’ phone from him, for John heard an angrily whispered protest. She reminded him that it was not good form to make calls in a library, yet alone to someone he already hated after only three weeks here. So Alexander was also a freshman. Why hadn’t he noticed him before? John straightened up a little bit more in his rather comfy seat and decided to close his book. Pretending to not listen wouldn’t do him any good now anyway.  
  
The whispering continued, albeit in a more aggressive manner. “Keep my phone if you want to, but I’m telling you, Angelica, that Aaron Burr, sir, is a sly bastard. He tried to keep me from applying to at least one class I need for my double major, not to forget him slandering me at that LGBTA+ meeting. His arguments are simply oxygen-deprived air compressed into sentences, not to forget, he acted more royal than King George when he showed us around in freshman week.” This would explain how Alexander had met Burr, not, however, how he came to hate him so passionately. Angelica sounded slightly frustrated when she answered, also whispering. “Damn, Alex, have you ever considered to halt that non-stop ride of yours and get it in your head that Burr might be human too? He has lofty goals, like you, he’s even in the same major! We also both know that it wasn’t his fault that the registration for one of your classes didn’t work the first time, you got it all worked out in the end.”  
  
Before John could catch Hamilton’s response, a tap on his shoulder interrupted him. Startled, he turned around in his seat to be immediately addressed in low-pitched French. “Excusez-moi, pourriez-vous m’aider à trouver Angelica Schuyler? Elle m’a contacté et m’a donné l’adresse de la bibliothèque.” Laurens understood nothing except what he presumed to be Angelica’s full name in French. He smiled and put the book, now rather useless, in his bag, he would check it out when he left the library. Now he had other problems.  
  
The foreign exchange student waited patiently while John stood up and picked up his bag. Turning around the corner, he realized too late that Angelica and Alexander had just decided to walk out of between the rows of books. This resulted in him running straight into Hamilton, who composed himself pretty quickly and grabbed John by his shoulder before they would stumble into the shelves together.  
  
John had only been this embarrassed once, and the two situations had absolutely nothing to do with each other. He had now gotten over it, but it had hurt pretty badly when a fellow classmate thought it funny to ridicule his interest in turtles by showing the class the pictures John had drawn for a magazine. John was rattled from his stupor by a worried look on Hamilton’s really attractive face, and he realized that he might have been dazed for a moment too long. Quickly excusing himself, he took the offered hand and introduced himself after Alexander told him that he was double majoring in Political Science and English, possibly on a pre-law track. “John Laurens, nice to meet you as well. I’m also double majoring, in PoliSci and Sociology. Nice speech about Burr, by the way, I don’t know him and already, I feel growing resentment towards his person.” He chuckled; he hadn’t heard such a passionate address in a while.  
  
Alexander nodded approvingly and wanted to add something else, ever eager to talk, but Angelica interrupted him sounding impatient. She had been talking to the exchange student in very slow English up until now. “Alexander, I have to get to class now, I’ll leave you to Laurens and Lafayette, have fun!” While taking her dark brown curls up in a ponytail, she was gone.  
  
Hamilton proceeded to talk in fluent French to the foreign student Lafayette. John added “foreign language” to his list of things Alexander Hamilton was very good at. After a short dialogue with Hamilton, Lafayette introduced himself as a student in a joint-degree program, where he would spend half his BA in America and the other half in France. John smiled and they talked a while before Lafayette looked at his watch and cursed in French. Just like Angelica before him, he rushed out of the library after a quick promise to meet them for dinner and John was left with Alexander, whose mood was still as sunny as he had been earlier. “Don’t you have to get to class too?” Laurens teased, imitating strict Angelica from earlier.  
  
Leaning in closer before placing his phone in John’s left, he playfully answered. “Not before you give me that number of yours, dear Laurens.”  
  
He had no idea who this Alexander was, and in this moment he absolutely relished the thought that he was now here, at university, without his father telling him what to do or with whom to go out. He sincerely hoped that Alexander was anything but straight, because just from hearing him talking he had fallen a little bit in love already.


End file.
